


Teenage Rebellion

by Happily_Joyful



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Partial Body Control, Partial Mind Control, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_Joyful/pseuds/Happily_Joyful
Summary: Elsa rebelled when she ran away, to be free. Hiccup rebelled when he made friends with Toothless, to end the war. Both of those came out great in the end. Now, a new rebellious teenager will make her way from the ports of England to the rocky beaches of Berk, and have an adventure all her own. Slight OCXHiccup, please don't flame! My first fanfiction, so please try to be nice with criticism! T rated for blood and slightly bad language.





	1. Disagreement to Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hey all! Taking a shot at a Frozen/HTTYD crossover. About the religious undertones: Hiccup & the Berkans won’t be taking to Christianity, but there will be some pretty strange stuff going on with my character, and Elsa/Anna and Frozen’s side of it will eventually be involved too. So be forewarned!  
> The first chapters of this are a bit old, but it’s cool to see how I’ve grown over the few years that I’ve been writing this fanfic, so I’m not going to edit it. The timeline for this in HTTYD is a few years after the first movie- he’s not quite twenty yet, so Hiccup would be about 16 in this fanfiction. I’ve finished this fanfiction, but I’m going to stagger-post the chapters so you people can enjoy it for longer. I’ll be posting every month or so. If you want to get farther along, feel free to check out my FF.net account (Happily-Joyful) and find the fanfic on there. Well, without further ado, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! :D

Chapter 1

“We’re sending her to a boarding school right near here,” so that’s what this was all about! Not to say I agree with it… I definitely disagree.

Well, good luck with that, I thought as I walked away from the dinner table without being excused. It was my decision when to leave the table, not Mom’s, and not anyone else’s but mine. As I expected, she retorted, “Alexandra Lynn Diane Anderson!” 

I kept walking.

“You had better get back here right now, or else!!”  
“Or else what? What will you do, mother!? I might as well leave! You know what?! Goodbye!”

I ran up the stairs of our quote unquote, ‘Grand Mansion,’ then grabbed my school backpack, flinging all of the stuff out of it; I didn’t care. I got a few valuables, a necklace from my best friend, Faith, one of my drawings of her, my boyfriend Seth, and I. I put Faith’s simple twine and rock necklace on and carefully put the picture in the front pocket of my backpack. 

I put three days worth of clothing in there. After that, I run downstairs, and go into the kitchen. I put as much food as I can fit comfortably in there, all the while my parents staring in bewildered shock from the dining table at me in the kitchen stuffing food into my backpack. 

I put the backpack on, walk out the door, and slam the door shut. 

Now what? I thought, looking around at the seemingly empty streets of our neighborhood. The streets were unusually quiet, but every once in a while a horse-drawn cart would pass by, or someone walking by on foot.

I start walking, just to get away from the house. Where do I want to go? I thought, if I could go anywhere, I think I’d want to go to Berk, that island that has all the dragons in it. I’ve always wanted to fly.

Well, Berk it is, I decided, walking towards the docks.

We live right near the sea, which is only for the very rich people (like my mom and dad) and people that actually live on boats. So, the sea is walking distance away. 

When I got there, I realized I didn’t have any money. I checked my backpack for money in case I put some in there at the last second; I looked, but there isn’t any at all in there. I decided to stow away on a big cargo ship near the dock; I zip my backpack back up, sling it onto my shoulder, and walk towards the ship.

I tried to listen in on their destination before I decided anything final. I tried to find a conversation on where they were heading. After searching through a few different ones, I finally find one, and listen in.

“We’re heading to Berk, then, Chief?”

“Sure are.”

Perfect, I think to myself before waiting until all of them head onto the boat. 

“All hands on deck! I repeat; all hands on deck!” I can hear the Captain (I assume) yelling to all that can hear. I sneak behind a box, and realizing it open, and it being so huge, I decide to climb in along with the cargo. I hide under some old padding blankets while the man closes the box. 

He and another man lift the box onto a cart. “…this box is unusually heavy,” says the man to the other. 

I hold my breath, but the other man just waves it off. “Nah, it’s nothing. You’re new, eh? You’ll need some conditioning to the weight.”

I can feel us moving now. I hear men all around, walking or running to their destinations. 

The box I’m in is loaded with the big boxes in the front, near the doors. I can hear the conversations of the men outside through the cracks in the wooden box.

As we go to sea, I listen in on all of the conversations. None of the rumors particularly intrigue me, except for one. A man from Berk talking to another from Ireland.

“I hear that the people from Berk actually made friends with the ‘orrible dragons.” said the man from Ireland, his accent showing. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of beer. “They aren’t horrible. In fact, they’re very useful creatures.” Said the man from Berk. I perked up a little at this point, but I was still growing tired from the uncomfortable position.

“They breathe fire and they have poop that could make a skunk die,” said the man from Ireland, “That’s all I need to know.” and as he walked away, beer in hand, the man from Berk sighed, and put his head in his hands. 

At that point, I needed to move… really badly. My neck and back seemed to keep hurting from this position. The box wasn’t big enough to let my legs stretch out, which I longed to do, and my head and shoulder were aching from leaning against the hard wood of the box. 

I made a small, quiet sigh, but even that was heard. It was so quiet during the night, and I feared that going to sleep would make more noise...

The man from Berk glanced over at the doors. “Probably just a rat,” he figured. But then, everything was hurting so badly, I needed to get out. I ground my teeth, but couldn’t keep my legs from expanding. They had been in a tight, curled up position all day, and I could feel the wooden boards creaking under my feet.

Thankfully I didn’t have to wait long for the man to walk to his bunk; I slowly and carefully lifted the box cover so that I could stretch my legs for a while. 

Aware of everything around me, from the sounds of scuttling rats to the sight of lots of different things piled in boxes, I stood up very slowly so as not to make much noise. The boxes around me were very interesting, in that they all looked like they had very expensive things in them.

I left my backpack in the huge box with the antique bowls in them, thinking it would be better if I didn’t pick it up and make more noise. I look around, and whisper quietly, “Wow…” 

There were so many things, more things than I could ever imagine. Bowls, with beautiful designs on them, and many different things I didn’t recognize. There were a few toys, but they looked so old and fragile I figured they must be antique. There was an old rocking horse in one open box, and many decorative weapons, as well as some that were for fighting with.

I didn’t imagine I could take any of them. If I made so much as a soft footstep, I would be in trouble of getting discovered. 

I heard very faint footsteps in the hallway around an hour later, so I stayed still and didn’t move a muscle. A lifetime of stealing from the kitchen in the middle of the night had taught me that it’s best to just not move, and whoever it was will get what they need and get out.

I do hide, however, because this is a bit different. I pad softly over behind a shelf, and stay there, breathing as quietly as possible. Even though I’m frightened, I don’t dare breathe any faster. My hands were shaking.

The footsteps come closer to the doors, and suddenly they are swung open. I suppress a gasp of surprise, but I can’t do anything as the man picks up my backpack, and looks at it curiously. “Okay, out. Whoever is hiding, I’ve found you.” The man says in a gruff voice.

I figure there’s no use hiding now. They’ll find me sooner of later, so I step out of the cover of the shelf, and grab a useful looking piece of paper. “I’m here. You can do whatever you’d like now. I deserve it.” I’m shaking, but I try not to show it as I put the piece of paper in my pocket. I’d like to look brave, not shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“Oh, lookey here. What’s your name?” he steps closer, and I instinctively step back. “Alex.” I say simply. I touch the dark, smooth rock around my neck, asking God for courage. “Alex, you’ll need to come out of here. I’ll hide you from the captain, and Trader Joe. He would get a high price for a slave of your importance. What were you thinking?” I just shrugged. Everyone seemed to know me. My parents had done a good deed for the king and queen, and had received riches, but I didn’t want to live in a world where everything was done for me. I wanted to do things on my own. 

Before I left, I had learned to dress myself, buttons and all. I had learned that if I wore more simple clothes and left out the corset, I could breathe, and so wouldn’t faint. I was triumphant in that, but no woman would want to learn what I had learned. They seemed to believe that they were weak, which wasn’t even close to being true. The corset was so tight it made them that way!

I patted down my simple brown skirt which was tearing at the bottom. My shirt was a dark lavender plum color, so that I wouldn’t look too poor. Though I didn’t want to be rich, I didn’t want to be poor, either. I didn’t want to be starving like Faith was. I didn’t bring her or Seth with, because I knew they wouldn’t make it. They hadn’t agreed to my plan, so I had left them back in England.

After quickly patting down my skirt, I swiftly and quietly padded down the hall, following the man. In the light, I could tell he was the man from Berk I had seen earlier.

He beckoned me into a closet. It was small, but larger than the box. I could stretch out my legs farther, so I could probably sleep.

“Go to sleep. I will wake you up early, so that you won’t be suspiciously snoring.” He smiled expectantly at me, and I stepped into the closet. I sat down, and replied, “Thank you for everything. I will remember you.” He nodded and offered an old, tattered blanket. I took his old blanket, and went to bed.

 

* * *

Just before the sun rose, he woke me, and I sleepily looked at him. “Wha’sa’ happenin’…?” I ask groggily. “Time to get up. You need to hide in here until we get to Berk. Get your breakfast, quickly. We’ll be docking the ship at the port in around five days.” I looked up at him, not registering in my mind how long that was. I was silent as he closed the door.

Getting my breakfast from my backpack, I ate in silence, trying to be quiet. I tried not to gulp my canteen, tried not to make too much noise as I ate my buttered bread for breakfast. 

As I finished, I looked around the closet. There was simple clothing, along with a few Viking hats and boots. I ate slowly so I wouldn’t hear gulping noises; I looked around the place with wide, curious eyes. 

I rested most of the morning, but I didn’t go to sleep; the loud creaking noises of the large wooden boat that I wasn’t used to kept me awake. Eventually I could hear Torman (the man that had housed me) talking to another man (I learned Torman’s name by the man he was talking to calling his name), and then it was quiet. I didn’t dare open the door before I had memorized their routine of who comes and goes each day, so I stayed and read a book among many books that I had found in the back of the closet. There was a small porthole, so enough light came in each day that I could read. I found many Viking history books, but little info on dragons. 

Toward the end of the last day, I found a very old book. I pulled it out, and read the title. “The Book of Dragons,” I whispered aloud. Was it a copy? I thought there was only one, from what the other texts had said. 

I heard the door opening, and I knew it was Torman, the man that had hid me. The closet door opened before I had a chance to put the book away. 

“What… are you doing?!” he looked at the book in my hands. “Reading.” I said simply. “Well, of course you are. But what are you reading, is my question.” By now he seemed to know that I was trying to hold him off, trying to stall for time. “I found this at the very back of the closet…” I trailed off as he scolded me.

“I should have let you go to the Captain.” He said harshly. “That might have been easier than explaining this to you.” he motioned toward the book, as he stole it out of my hands. “Hey! Give-” 

“All men on deck! All men on deck! We have an emergency!” I looked around as I heard the shouting above the creaky boards, and suddenly there was a harsh, loud BOOM!

“Ack! What-” my sentence was cut off as the boat suddenly split in two, almost like it was cut - like butter. The boat immediately started sinking, and Torman was thrown into the sea. I managed to hang on to the metal closet bar, but I couldn’t do it for much longer. 

“TORMAN!” I shouted. “TORMAN!” I frantically glanced down at the frothing water, but couldn’t see through my frightened tears and the wind whipping my hair around. 

I looked up at my fingers, which were going to slip any second. I anxiously tried to regain my grip, and kept looking up; I saw a huge, dark shape of something winged in the shadowy clouds above, but the boat kept sinking, and I was thrown into the sea a few moments later. 

I managed to take a gasp of air before I hit the water. Everything hurt, but I managed to swim partway to the island that looked farther away in the storm. I couldn’t get my backpack, but I did manage to get the book, which Torman had dropped. For all I knew, he could write it again if he wanted to. But I would keep this copy for now, and make sure he hadn’t stolen this one from Berk. 

I couldn’t seem to get enough air. Trying to swim was impossible with the storm and the waves pushing me the other way. I finally slipped into unconsciousness; the last thing I saw was the clouds over my head, roaring thunder, and the sight of lightning hitting the water, seemingly coming from one place in the clouds.

It was dark, pure black. The next thing I became conscious of was cold. It was freezing, and I couldn’t move; the icy rain pelted my skin. I couldn’t open my eyes, but I could feel sharp rocks under my back. 

I attempted to get up, but nothing would respond. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. My soaked clothing was making it worse, but I couldn’t seem to move. 

I couldn’t do anything!

Seized with fear, I wondered how I would get out of this mess. I would need someone to come, but I had made no friends except for Torman. He was either dead, or in the same predicament I was.

I made a small sigh, trying to breathe right. I could breathe in raspy breaths, but I couldn’t talk. I was frozen; eventually, I went unconscious again. 

I knew I would die. I knew if no one came, it would be the end of me. 

But to my tremendous relief, I could feel warmth. 

After what felt like days, I could open my eyes. I expected to see a cottage or something, but instead it was a cave.

With… a dragon?

I wasn’t sure. My eyes were still a little blurry, but I could make out a few features. After a few moments, my eyes cleared. Yep, it was definitely a dragon. 

It was a dark-blue-almost-black dragon, but in the firelight it looked like it had a bluish-purple tint. My eyesight cleared up eventually; the warmth of the fire was reassuring. 

“Water…” My throat was so dry; my voice was so croaky and parched-sounding I knew the dragon would know what I needed.

Though, I don’t know if it could get what I needed.

The dragon perked up; it seemed to know what I needed, but was trying to find out how to get it. 

It looked around; trying to think, it bounded out of the cave, and flew away to see if it could find someone.

At least, I assume. It might be abandoning me… No; if it did this much, it might as well keep going. I looked up at the ceiling, but my eyes rolled back into my head. Blackness consumed me all over again. 

I was going deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. My breathing became shallow, and I couldn’t seem to breathe enough. Indistinctly I could feel something picking me up, but it was very faint; then, I was catapulted up and the movement made my stomach do a flip-flop, and I threw up. My stomach hurt, and we were still moving. By the time we stopped, my belly was raw and feeling was gone from it. I could vaguely feel hands carrying me, and then a bed. My throat was so parched. I couldn’t drink, it hurt so much. 

Then, a slit through my throat made me try to scream; the pain was unbearable at first, but as the water flowed through the slit and down my throat past the parched part, my throat became less and less parched; it hurt less and less, and eventually they patched up the slit in my throat altogether. They put a cup to my mouth, and I drank slowly but surely. Vaguely, I could hear cheering, but it seemed so far away I figured it was a half dream. 

I opened my eyes after what seemed a long time. I could see a face, but my eyesight was still slightly blurry. 

It cleared after a few minutes, and I could see a Viking woman. She was old, with white hair and a staff to help her walk; she didn’t talk at all. But she did give me a drink; I slept a long time. The last thing I saw was her stoking a fire. I closed my eyes to a comforting, warm flame.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home is Where Your Dragon Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Alex begins recovery from the shipwreck in Berk, meeting the Chief, Hiccup and the dragon that rescued her (for real this time) in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, a little early but mostly on schedule! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

It seemed like a long time that I slept. I didn’t wake again until I was able to sit up and talk. Sure, there were a few times when I was conscious for a few minutes, but I don’t think those are relevant.

When I was well enough to sit up and talk, they introduced me to Hiccup and Stoic, and moved me to their house. They had made an extra bed for me, and another flat rock was next to mine, though it didn’t quite register in my mind what it was – or who it was for.

I couldn’t sit up for very long, my stomach muscles still needed exercise from the long time that I had been sleeping; I asked how long I had been out, they said about two weeks. I was surprised I was still living; my bones showed, and I had barely any muscle. 

When they put me onto the bed, I slept for a few hours until sunset. I was awakened the next morning for breakfast. 

I had no idea what Vikings ate, let alone drank. I know they gave me water, but I hoped they didn’t drink beer. Stoic carried me down to the table to eat. When I was set down, I filled my plate first. I didn’t eat until my plate was filled, trying to remember my manners.

But… who needs manners? I thought. These are Vikings! Even so, I couldn’t seem to shake something that I had done all of my life. I looked at the food; chicken legs, cooked whole carrots, and a whole potato. 

I almost squealed for joy at the way they ate. They simply pick it up, and eat it. No forks. No manners. Simple as that…

But I still couldn’t shake the feeling that I was going to get in trouble if I ate that way. Stoic looks up at me suddenly, then the food, then back at me. “What’s the matter, Alex? You aren’t hungry?” I laughed out loud at that. “How would you feel if you didn’t eat as long as I did?” I answered his question with a question of my own. 

“Very… Very hungry.” Stoic replied. Hiccup kept eating, but was looking at me curiously. 

“The thing is…” I looked down at the plate. “I… I’m from England.”

“Where’s that?” Hiccup asked. 

I looked at him. I stared in shock. Silent, I ate my food, their way, so they wouldn’t ask me any more questions. I’ll get in more trouble if I don’t eat this way, I keep saying to myself.

I’m still delicate with my food, though they don’t ask any more questions.

* * *

I sleep for most of the day; the food had upset my stomach. After a few hours, Hiccup comes and wakes me up. “Hey. Hey, wake up. Alex.” I open my eyes slowly, to see his freckled face. “My dad wants to see you. He’ll be up soon.” I groan, and roll over. Hiccup retorts, “This is serious! It’s about your dragon.”

I bolt upright, and look at him in surprise. “M-My dragon? I don’t have a dragon!” 

“You don’t?” he looks at me, but I can’t read his expression; confused, maybe? Worried? Both? “My dad will be up. Hold on.” He walks down the steps. I hear muffled voices downstairs. After a brief conversation, Stoic comes upstairs. 

He looks at me for a moment, and then speaks. “There was a dragon that carried you to this island. You didn’t wash up on this shore; the dragon took you here.” 

Suddenly it dawned on me. That dragon! The one that warmed me up; it must have been able to find a village! 

It was probably a long ways away, from the looks of it. 

I replied, “That dragon saved me from a beach. All I remember is being cold, and I could feel rain. I think vaguely there were a lot of rocks, too. I was on a rocky beach.” I paused. Stoic nodded for me to continue on. “I was so freezing; I couldn’t move. I was really scared. I couldn’t open my eyes; I was afraid I was going to die.”

Hiccup was leaning on the doorway, trying to listen in. I motioned him in with a, “It’s okay, Hiccup. You can listen.” He came over next to Toothless, stroking the scaly skin on his head once before settling his hand on his lap.

“When I next woke up, I was in a cave with a small fire, and a blue-black dragon. I was so grateful, but my eyes were still blurry. I couldn’t quite believe that a dragon had saved me. I thought later it was just a dream; but I guess it turns out that it wasn’t. The dragon flew away to find someone who could help, then took me there. I don’t know how she was able to do it. She would have had to keep me on her back while I was unconscious. No doubt she dropped me and then caught me a few times.” 

“The place you described sounds like Outcast waters,” Stoic said worriedly. “I wonder where they got a Night Fury?” he looked over at Hiccup, who shrugged. 

“She looks like she’s not a Forest Night Fury, anyway. She’s got a blue tint, and it looks like she’s developed fins on her legs to help her steer, as well as webbed feet to propel her through the water.” Hiccup examined my dragon, and from my place on the bed I could also see that she had bright turquoise eyes. “Dad, I don’t think she’s from Outcast waters, but that’s just a guess, from the way she looks. And look at that! She has light blue scales on her eyes and forehead, too, because that’s where most of the nutrients go, to her eyes and brain. That must mean she regularly eats exotic blue fish instead of livestock or forest mammals.” He looks over at Stoic uneasily. 

“Outcast waters?” I ask. Is it any of my business? I look over at Hiccup, who looks over at Stoic. 

“Don’t worry,” Was all Stoic said before going downstairs to get my lunch. Hiccup stays to explain.

“Outcast territory is where our enemies live. They have been planning revenge on us since we befriended the dragons.” Hiccup paused. “We’ve had fights with them before, and if you prove to be useful with dragons, we’ll have to protect each other.” He stood up from his chair that he had pulled up next to the bed to talk to me. He walked over to his dragon.

“Toothless here is supposed to be the only Night Fury on Berk and in Outcast waters. Somehow, they got hold of another Night Fury. I’m thinking it escaped from their territory, and found you.” he paused. “Of course, it is possible that they never had a Night Fury, and that the island the dragon lives on is just cold; like you said.” I looked up at him, and then looked at my hands in my lap, refusing to think of the possibilities of a war in my near future. 

I sighed. This is more complicated than I thought.

“So… you’ll need to see what skills I have?” I looked back up at him. Hiccup nodded as he said, “But you need to rest first. My dad will be up with dinner.” I lay down, resting. I heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” Hiccup responded to the knock.

Stoic put the plate of food next to me on a plate. I devoured it like a hungry wolf, and afterwards I was sorry. 

“I-” I stopped myself before saying so, but Stoic heard. “What is it, Alex?” he looked incredibly gentle, for a Viking; Hiccup seemed to notice, and was obviously jealous. He turned his back on us to look at his drawing books, trying to ignore us. 

I let it out in a sigh. “I’m sorry.” I let out my breath I never knew I was holding, and I could tell Stoic was worried; he listened to see if I had anything else to say. I paused to get my breath back, and looked up at him. “Where I come from, it is highly undesirable to eat this way.” Hiccup found himself turning around in curiosity; I smiled warmly at him from in front of Stoic, showing I didn’t mean to make him jealous. “We eat with forks, which are sort of like metal…” I tried to think. How would a Viking look at a fork…? Probably as a way to poke out someone’s eyes.

Shuddering at my own imagination, I kept talking. “They are short metal sticks that you poke into food to pick it up; there are also napkins that you wipe your face with, so that you don’t get dirty…” I trailed off; I realized they didn’t have clean in their vocabulary. I had learned their language in grade school, from Seth. Seth was from here, and that was probably why he didn’t want to go back. I hoped he wasn’t an Outcast.

“Huh. You are one strange creature, Rain.” I wandered if what Stoic said was a compliment or an accusation. I scooted back, just in case.

“Well, you definitely don’t have to be afraid of me!” he said, somewhat offended. But then he recovered. “I understand your fear. You are in a strange place, and you have no idea what we’re capable of.” He paused as he seemed to recover a memory from way back in his mind. “I think I’ve heard that name before... The English? England? It seems familiar.” 

I looked up at him. “The Vikings always stole from our ships. We assumed their dragons cut the boat in half, and then-” my eyes went wide as saucers as I realized what had happened on the boat. 

I had pushed the memory way back into my mind, but now it came up in full flame. I look around the room. The Vikings did this? How could they? 

Well, I’m here now; I might as well stay until I’m well enough. They don’t ask any more questions; my pained face is obvious as I look at both of them. They look back at me blankly. They couldn’t have done this. 

It must be the Outcast!

But then, it could’ve been a rogue dragon, too. Even lightning could have done the same thing, if it was strong enough. I remember the lightning hitting the water, but the voltage couldn’t have ever been strong enough to cut a boat that size in half. 

But suddenly, a memory surfaces from the depths of my mind. A huge, dark shape above me; I had seen it when I was looking up, to see that my fingers were slipping off of the closet rod. It must’ve been the Outcast; they must have tamed a dragon…

By the time I thought it, though, I was slipping into sleep. I let the blanket of rest settle over me completely.

* * *  
I slept in so much that by the time I woke up it was nearing one o’clock in the afternoon, from the looks of the sun out the window. My breakfast was settled next to me on the small, simple, light-weight night-table. I sat up and stretched, throwing off the old, slightly tattered by use but still soft covers and sat up to try to enjoy the sunlight streaming in from the window.

I ate my breakfast in the quiet serenity of the house, but still listening to the birds twittering to each other in the summer sun out the window. Later, I read a book they had set out for me, about how to cook. I hadn’t learned any of their recipes at all so far, but I should like to cook if I am no use with dragons.

I hoped dogs were at least somewhat like dragons. I figured dragons were just as dangerous, if not more so. If that’s true, it shouldn’t be too hard to train dragons, like with dogs. I let my mind wander, and eventually I just sit there, staring out the window, my head in the clouds.

After an hour or so of daydreaming, I attempt to walk over to the drawing table, to draw me flying with my dragon (which of whom I still had to name). I manage a few wobbly steps toward my destination, but fall just barely short. I do manage to pull myself up to the chair, though, and the first thing that I see is a bunch of fairly nice charcoal drawings. They don’t have a whole lot of detail, but they are good. I turn through them, to realize that almost all of the drawings are of dragons. I recognize Toothless, but none of the other dragons.

I pick up a canvas, and start drawing. The charcoal is easy under my fingers; it flows, winds and twists to create a beautiful picture of my dragon and I standing side by side, my hand on her back. 

I draw three more pictures, of flying over landscapes that we might encounter, like forests and lakes, and of diving down a waterfall, imagining my dragon pulling up when we get to the bottom. I put them all in a separate pile off to the side, away from Hiccups drawings. I write, “Hiccup~” on the back of the top paper, the first word I had learned to write in Old Norse.

Hiccup was teaching me to read and write, but said he could only teach me one word every other day. So I had to wait another day to learn another word. The history books I had read on the boat had been in English, I realized.

I wondered about that for a while (figuring it was probably a copy), and then went to sleep.

* * *

Staring out the window became my pastime for the next few months, right up there with sleeping. By the time I could walk downstairs to breakfast, lunch and dinner, I was becoming fond of Hiccup. 

He told me of his friends, his work, and of dragons. He loved to tell me what he had been up to every night before bed, so that I could go to sleep thinking of him. 

He didn’t ask any questions until I was strong enough to answer them; Stoic, on the other hand, didn’t stop asking questions until Hiccup and I told him to. It was half of a year, slightly after my 13th birthday, by the time I was able to be mobile on my own, without any support (like a walking stick to lean on). By that time, I was strong enough to be tested for my dragon training capabilities.

Hiccup awakened me early in the morning, and took me and my dragon out to the Academy. His friends weren’t here yet, but he let me help him set up the school things for the day. 

As I picked up the chalkboard and set that up, Hiccup started explaining how the class is going to work. “We’ll have a dragon class first. In these tests, the dragons and their riders will test their bonds with their dragons.” I listened intently as he got the chairs and tables. “The next part is the trick competition. Riders will see who can do the best trick in the air as well as anywhere else you can use to your advantage. The third and last part is the Quiz Competition, in which two teams will compete against each other to see who can answer the most dragon questions correctly and accurately.”

I sit down on a chair provided by Hiccup. “We’ll test you, too.” Hiccup says as he walks over to me. “So, what do you think?”

I look around. “Not bad,” I say, as I glance up at him, adding mischievously, “but your drawing skills could still use some work.” He smiles as he pulls out one of my incredible colored paintings that I had given him. “Where in the world did you get those colors?” I grin back, “You won’t know until you figure it out, now will you?” he shakes his head as he goes up to the chalkboard, and starts cleaning the erasers. “Will you let me know if I get it right?” he asks.

I nod as I hear a clear, female voice behind both of us. “Get what right?” I spin around at the unexpected entrance of (I’m assuming) Astrid; she looks at me with icy blue eyes, compared to my warm forest green. 

I start shivering with fear, even though I know this is one of Hiccups friends; she doesn’t seem too friendly too me. I look at her, and she shrugs and says, “What?” I quickly look away, not wanting to start a fight.

Hiccup intervenes. “Astrid, this is Alex. She’s-” Astrid cuts him off. “From England, I know. So why is she here?” I look down at my lap as my shaking gets worse. I’m about to just run, she seems so unfriendly. 

“I’m scared.” I whisper to Hiccup, trying to get him to explain. Hiccup was close enough to me to hear, and Astrid was standing opposite to me. Thankfully, Hiccup heard. Unfortunately, so did Astrid. “Why can’t she stand up for herself?” she asks. Hiccup explains, slightly impatiently, “She’s in a strange place, Astrid. She has no idea what we’re going to do, even if you are my friend. She doesn’t have any idea.” 

“She’s definitely not stupid.” Was the response.

Suddenly, I lost it. “How can you be so arrogant?! I’m in Berk, for heaven’s sake! All of you are huge, and strong, while I have these puny muscles that I can’t do a whole lot with!” I stand up, and turn to Hiccup. “Find me at home later. I can’t deal with her.” And at that, I turn my heel and run away, my dragon following at my heels.

After running for a long time, I get tired, feeling faint. I sit down on a rock near the ocean, and just stare. “So infinitely huge…” I whisper. I gaze out at the ocean and sigh heavily, watching the ocean’s waves lap up at the pebbled shore, imagining where my dragon came from. After a few moments, my breathing had calmed significantly, and my dragon nudged my leg. “What’s the matter?” I look down at her, and she’s looking at me pitifully with round eyes. “What?” 

Suddenly, I recognize that expression; she was hungry. Nudging me in the direction of the ocean, she lowered her back, waiting for me to grab a hold of her shoulders so that we could slither into the ocean. I smiled, and she perked her ears at me, waiting for me to do something. “Are you hungry?” she looked at the ocean, them back at me, then back at the ocean; she made a happy, higher pitched gurgle, and looked at the ocean anxiously.

“Okay, okay. Hold on just a minute!” I laughed, walking over, swinging onto her back and getting into position. We had done this many times before; she would bring me with her on her fishing trips, and I would watch the underwater scenery wiz past; she was an excellent swimmer, a lot like a seal, her slippery scales helping her to slip through the water, her wings tucked in firmly on her back, her leg fins and tail helping her to steer herself through the water. Like the many times before, I watched the scenery wiz past; afterward we headed home in a heavy storm, trying to see through the thick clouds and pelting rain. 

Eventually we figured we wouldn’t be able to get home in time for dinner; without a clear way to get home in the air, we returned to the water but couldn’t see a thing. The darkness was so consuming, and it was clearly because of the storm above us; there wasn’t enough light for the water to reflect.

We returned to the surface, and just looked around. “Now what?!” I shout through thunder booming overhead. The thunder recedes for a few precious moments, and a flash of lightning illuminates what looks like a rocky island; I couldn’t tell how big it was, just the general direction. “That way! There’s an island over there!” I manage to yell over the return of the loud thunder claps that seem to never go away.

We start towards the island; however, getting there is the issue. After a long while of trying to swim there, we figure it would be faster to take to the air and fly. My dragon goes down into the water, and I grab onto her saddle (that Stoic made) as she jumps out of the water; I hang on tight as she flaps her wings and we are lifted up and out of the water. 

Shivering and feeling just genuinely cold and miserable, another lightning bolt illuminates the island and something seems to ignite on the island immediately after; probably a dead tree branch, but it’s just enough for us to see where we need to land. 

Unfortunately for us, we hadn’t a clue that we had strayed to Outcast Island, and we were about to land on it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Icy Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex finds her way, but not how she wanted.

**C** hapter 3

 

As we neared the island, we flew around the island once before attempting to touch down and land. However, as soon as we started to lower altitude I heard a faint _whoosh_ that came directly before a rope encircled us, entangled my dragon’s wings, and made our descent even faster than we had originally planned. As I was, with the rope stuck fast against my body and my dragon’s neck uncomfortably close to my face, I could have had a heart attack as I screamed my lungs out - and dropped like a rock.

We hit the ground – hard – and I could hear the breath rushing out of my dragon’s lungs; she started coughing, though that was a bit hard with the ropes so tightly pressed against our skin. I was suddenly aware of heavy footsteps coming up to us; whoever it was rounded the corner of the rocky wall and walked up to us, a smirk on his face.

The lightning and thunder had calmed, though it was still cloudy and dark. It had stopped raining a few minutes ago, but I was still soaking wet and freezing. It looked like it might clear up, so we could talk normally.

“Well, what do we have here? Not Hiccup, but it looks to be a Night Fury. Hmmm….” He stroked his beard, and signaled to the two strong men behind him to pick us up and put us on the cart they had brung up with a couple donkeys.

“What’s your name, eh?” I was surprised he was talking with me at all. “Umm… Alexandra Lynn Diane Anderson… but you can call me-”

“I’ll call you whatever I want!” he said harshly. We climbed up a hill, and the crude cart bumped along the rough path as we kept talking. “I will call you a prisoner whether you like it or not, but your name tells me where you come from. And you obviously come from England, with those ridiculously long names.” His face scrunched up in disgust as we came up on the entrance to the inside of the place.

_Crap! I just told him where I come from! I must be more careful from now on._ Worried, I looked on as the guards eased up on the doors.

“Open up those doors, dimwits!” the carriers quickly opened them as told, and we bumped and rolled down the now open path to the entrance to a dim cave.

He didn’t talk to me further after that; while he talked to some guards, they came and searched my pockets for weapons, but were fruitless in finding any. _Hah! Yeah right,_ I think, _Good luck with that one, bonehead._ I don’t carry weapons; I ride dragons, which of whom could totally flame your fat butt – if we weren’t so tangled up in this _stupid_ rope!!

They took my arm before they ever cut the rope; however, they kept my dragon in the rope and wheeled her away (there was also a tight rope around her muzzle, which was preventing her from doing any harm). I cried out, “Hey! Come back with her!” The guard holding me tied my hands behind my back, and held onto my arm with a grip like iron that made my arm sting when I tried to pull away. He tied a gag onto my mouth; then, when we got to the prison chamber, he tied shackles onto my wrists and ankles. Those were then attached to a locked shackle on the floor.

 

I wondered why they were doing so much security, and

what they were planning on doing with me.

 

The man finally untied my gag, but told me to keep quiet. Even so, as soon as he undid my gag, I breathed heavily for a few moments to get my breath back, and then asked the two most important questions, “Why so much security? Why are you even putting me in shackles? Shouldn’t I be dead?” Well, technically three, but the last two are on the same idea.

The guard glared and shushed me, only saying, “You’ll see soon enough.” I shuddered; the way he had said it was dark. He clanked the door shut, locked it, and kept the keys. I huffed, the key option gone. None were close enough. As I looked around for options, they quickly diminished.

Can’t undo my dragon, which is in the same room (and predicament) I am; can’t act dead, there isn’t much of a reason. Can’t fight, that would hurt too much. can’t snag a key, I can’t go over to the edge of the cage... Can’t do this, can’t do that…

As I looked around, I looked up, not knowing why. I noticed there was a huge gap in the rock, so much so I could see that there was rock obstructing an opening to the sky above. I couldn’t quite see the actual sky, but I could feel fresh air coming in from above me.

I finally just sat down, defeated. The metal was cold and hard, as well as the rock below my body. I lay down on the rock, just wanting to go home. I had really messed up big-time, but I hadn’t known what islands were bad and which weren’t, so it couldn’t have been my fault.

I pondered ways to get out, and eventually time seemed longer than it really was. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and so on. Three days seemed to pass, because I was getting hungry already and I couldn’t tell what time of day it was – no light came in from the shaft above me, it was too obstructed. Really it was only three hours, but it was well into the night before they finally fed me anything.

“Get ready,” the guard said as he tossed me some bread and a cooked ear of corn, along with a cooked mutton chop. I ate them hungrily, chowing down before I ever thought of what the man had said. As I slowed down, I ate the last few bits of mutton and my belly was full. That’s all I really cared about at the moment, and I slept for another few hours. Before I slipped into sleep, my mind managed to wrap around one thought:

 

_Ready for what?_

 

 

~*~*~

 

_POV: Hiccup_

 

“She’s been gone for a whole day, she must have gotten in trouble somewhere,” I told Astrid that night. Astrid shrugged, like it wasn’t her problem. “How can you be so uncaring? You’re the one that made her run off!” Astrid glared, but it wasn’t a hard enough glare to make me back down. “The others have gone to bed, but we need to keep looking. I’m not letting you-”

“Okay, so now you care about me!” Astrid crossed her arms. “This past year, you’ve been so preoccupied with her, you won’t hang out with any of us!”

“You mean, you.”

Astrid looked at me with those icy eyes, glaring. We just looked at each other for a few minutes, and I know she knew that I knew the truth. Then she backed down, and stared at the ground. “I guess so. But don’t you dare go telling the others that, or I’ll get my-”

“I get the point,” I interrupted, “let’s just go look for her.” We mounted our dragons.

“Let’s go find her, Bud.” My best friend spread his wings and we flew, looking for Alex in the windy night.

 

~*~*~

 

 

**POV: Alexandra**

 

“Prisoner, get up now!” I opened my eyes to the bleary darkness of a cell. “Wha…? Wha’s hapnin’…?” I rubbed my eyes, and the chain made clinking sounds as I moved my hands to my face. “Get _up_!” I got a boot to the gut. “Urk!” My eyes teared up as I painfully sat up, taking in my surroundings as best I could.

 

My dragon, bound up in chains. Guards everywhere… what?

 

The leader that I saw when I first came here seemed to be holding a sharp piece of rock; it looked as if it was hot to the touch, so he was holding it with thick leather gloves on. He walked up to me, and I scooted back, and he said as he dug the rock into my arm flesh, “A warm welcome to Outcast Island!” My eyes went wide as I cried out from pain, and I suddenly understood why they were enemies to the Berk islands.

As soon as the rock touched my blood, it became fire and dug deeper into my flesh, then it was so cold that my whole body shook until I lay down onto the hard ground that offered no warmth. Eventually, my whole back started burning, and then it felt like it froze stiff. I couldn’t move, and that feeling of helplessness overwhelmed me like when I had been frozen on the island.

 

This was different, though.

 

This was crazy strange; I had no idea why a rock could have that much power. Or maybe it was a sharp piece metal, but even then it wouldn’t matter… Would it?

Slowly I seemed to be losing consciousness, my eyes closed and I went as limp as I possibly could while my back was frozen. Something was growing out of my back, however numb it felt; I had no idea what they were, though. The pain was unbearable… I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the ground frozen beneath me, snow falling in from the obstructed hole.

 

Or so I thought; I was so, so out-of-it.

 

~*~*~

 

**POV: Hiccup**

 

“She’s got to be dead by now. I’m sorry.”

I frowned, recoiling at Astrid’s surety of her statement. “Astrid, she can’t be dead. It’s only been a few hours-”

“But she could’ve drowned in that small of a timeframe. She also could’ve been struck down by lightning if she tried to fly. If she did find land, it would probably be Outcast Island. She wouldn’t have been spared; the Outcast hate the English, they’ve had war so many times that if she ever strayed there, she would’ve been shot down and killed. I’m sorry, Hiccup. I really am sorry. I hate it when someone I never knew dies, and I could have known her…”

I looked away, trying to hold back any false remarks that could be made out of pure frustration that I didn’t get to her fast enough. Making a sigh, trying to hold in angry tears, I whispered with a shaky voice, “Let’s go back. It’s no use.” I looked out at the moon, not daring to look at Astrid, not trusting myself to look at her.

Astrid looked at him sadly, and sorrowfully mumbled, “I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to have to say it but…”

I gazed out at the twinkling sky, wondering how I ever got along without her cheerful humming in the morning, her cooking (she’d gotten very good at it, the book had helped her already wonderful cooking), or her happy chuckle.

And to think, the last thing we had done was fight.

 

~*~*~

 

It seemed like just a few minutes later, my eyes snapped open. I didn’t do it; no one forced them open or kicked my gut, they just… did. I suddenly realized, as I attempted to close them again, that I didn’t have control over my body.

 

How weird is _that_?!

 

I attempted to move something else, but that part of my brain was turned off to any inside control. _What’s happening?!_ My over-burdened, fevered brain panicked, couldn’t think, couldn’t understand. As I was lifted off the ground by some unseen force, my back suddenly un-froze; it was numb for a while, but I could feel the things, the horrible….

 

Wings….?

 

They were feathered, I could feel them moving with the soft breeze; and they weren’t like bat or dragon wings, but I couldn’t turn my head to see. I tried and tried, but nothing happened. I sat up, and then I was forced to stand upright, even though I was so tired I could collapse.

“She’s beautiful. Praise Thor!” The guards all roared approval at their leader’s statement, clanking their weapons, seeming to be ready for battle.

< _What is your command, Alvin?_ > I… just - telepathically sent… a message to everyone? It wasn’t even me! _Again_! The guards and their leader all seemed to be in shock as well, but they recovered quicker than I did. “Follow us to Berk, where we will take our revenge!! We shall kill Hiccup and his friends!”

 

Alvin… the Treacherous?

 

My mind seemed to wrap around this, but couldn’t remember anything telling me that from recently. _I will explain in full later, when we have more time. Thor and God are my leaders, God believes that a fierce battle will prepare Hiccup for the worst to come. I will not kill him, but will severely injure him to ready him for worse battle later._

 

My mind recoiled. _What?! Are you freaking crazy!? He’s already severely injured!_

 

It then ordered, _do not fight or I will do the same to_ _you_ , _and you might not live through it. I don’t feel pain, so I will be accomplishing something if I get rid of you. But I choose to give mercy for now, however if you give me any trouble in fighting or talking back, I will kill you without hesitation. Are we clear? You may answer yes or no. Nothing more._

My mind flinched (if that’s even possible), but I still thought, _Yes..._ Just in order to stay alive. As we were thinking to each other, we had started down to the docks. By the time we got there I could feel the wings against my back and the rips in my clothing in full detail, as they were no longer numb from cold. I didn’t attempt anything stupid, like looking over at my wings; it wouldn’t work anyway, as the entity seemed like it was serious about this, and I didn’t want it to snuff my life out entirely.

It felt like they were thin near my back and thickened as the wings tapered outward. They were thickly feathered, a lot like round snowy owl’s wings, and they were extremely huge, strong, and long. She (it?) couldn’t close them fully, primary and secondary feathers still stuck out whenever she closed them as far as she could get them. They were a lot like feathered Night Fury or owl shaped wings.

Alvin and his men got on the boats and started towards Berk. The entity forced my body to take to the air, making a huge swoop of the wings and catapulting me upwards. It flapped, once, twice, thrice, then a last fourth time until they finally settled for soaring above the clouds. The high, cold wind carried us upwards until we could actually see Berk _and_ Outcast Island. Something small, it looked like a little brown ant was crawling across the ocean towards Berk. It must’ve been the Outcast boat, we were so high up Berk looked like a small green plant with a bunch of rocks around it, and Outcast just looked like a strange shaped, sharp rock.

Suddenly she closed the wings with just the primaries and secondaries sticking out, and we dropped like a rock, but were still going towards Berk, the feathers directing our falling path. I had too hard of a time trying to not fight to open my mouth and scream my head off. She seemed to be annoyed a little bit and ponder on something whenever I did do it, but she seemed to understand that I was trying not to, and so was fine. Although, the first time we started dropping my stomach did flip-flops and I got really scared, I had to fight really hard not to try and scream. She seemed to open her mind to speak, but didn’t say anything when I stopped fighting with her to open my mouth.

A few minutes later we were dropping like a rock really close to Berk, and I fought again to scream. _You are just fine! I have it under control. This is to be the first warning, if you get two more, the fourth one won’t be a warning, and you will be dead._

My mind shuddered and stopped fighting. The wings snapped open at the last few minutes and we floated to the ground, silent as a feather dropping to the ground. I inwardly sighed in relief that we were on solid ground again, not free-falling through open space.

The night sky twinkled as she looked up through my eyes, and we waited until we could see the Outcast in the distance. As soon as they were within sight, she turned around and started towards the chief’s house. As we came up to it, I saw that my eyes were glowing bright white, but it was only a faint glow. I could hear Toothless in there; he was snoring one minute, then he was rustling around; he came up to the window, and then turned around to get Hiccup. He kind of cocked his head at me before he left to get him. The wings were hidden, and the light from my eyes and the moon were dim, so the feathers weren’t visible, I guess. She just stood there, and then when she could hear Hiccup rustling to get dressed, she put her hand up, and a flurry of frost just… appeared out of her hand.

Then, she touched the ground to make sure it was frozen; slippery to the touch, and cold, so cold. When Hiccup appeared in the window, he looked at me strange, but came out anyway. I really, really wanted to warn him, but I didn’t want to die, so my mind just sat there and watched as Hiccup came up to me, but slipped on the ice that she had made.

“What the-” Hiccup’s hand flew to the ground. “But its… its summer. What…?” he looked up at me, at her face; she made me smile mysteriously; she lifted her hand up and proceeded to freeze his arm down to the ground, the ice a smooth but strong surface. Hiccup’s eyes widened, and he tried to break the thick ice with his other hand, but to no such luck. He suddenly remembered he had a metal foot; he took it off, and attempted to break the ice. However, it was too late, and she struck the metal foot out of his hand with a small wind blast just as he was about to hit the ice restraining his arm.

The wings came out a little, just enough so he could see them, and he was shocked still when she thought into his mind, < _Get ready. The worst is coming your way._ >

 

_Fwip!_

 

The wings swooped out to full length, and Hiccup’s eyes widened in surprise as he shouted as loud as he could for all to hear, “Toothless! Help me!!” Toothless suddenly jumped out the door from inside the house, and my (?) wings swooped in a huge, impressive stroke, catapulting us fifteen feet into the air. They flapped and I rose higher, when Toothless shot at me. Thankfully, she saw it coming and was ready to dodge, which she did with speed unseen.

“No, Bud!” Hiccup cried out, “Just melt this for me. I have no idea what’s happening, either.” Toothless looked at the ice with a confused look, but melted it just the same, without hurting his friend. Abruptly, Stoic came out of the house, and a few minutes later so did all of Hiccup’s friends, including Astrid. “What- is that?” Stoic wondered aloud.

< _today, I am your worst nightmare; tomorrow, I’ll be your friend._ > She replied, then made a huge ice brick, dropping it on them. Most of them jumped out of the way, but Fishlegs and Hiccup couldn’t make it out on time.

“ _AHHHH_!” Hiccup moved his arm to shield the impact of the huge brick on his head, still moving his leg to try and get to his metal foot as Fishlegs landed on the ground on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him; it hit the ground, and the impact made a huge crashing sound; the thing broke into huge chunks of ice, as we were very high up off the ground.

It had started snowing, and the wind was blowing; I realized she had started an ice storm – in the middle of summer? I couldn’t believe it, even though I was seeing it.

Huge pillars of ice formed around me, and as she looked down through my eyes, I could see they were extremely sharp at the bottom. They became bigger, and bigger, and eventually they were so huge they could topple a whole house.

By now the wind was freezing my arms, and pretty much everything else except for the wings, covered in warm feathers. They flapped as she hovered there, using my arms to direct a choir of ice and snow, howling and whistling in an infinite swirling pattern of cold.

The interesting thing was, the cold didn’t hurt, so it was just… cold. It’s kinda chilly, but not stinging or aching in any shape or form. It was kind of… invigorating.

The huge pillars finally done forming, Berk totally concealed in a thick ice storm, she moved the death-pillars forward and, with a downward movement of her arms, they drop like rocks; I can hear a new wave of terrified screams of pain piercing through the howling wind.

We drop downwards, the main feathers again directing us; as soon as she spots Hiccup, and Stoic kneeling over him, she directs an icy blast towards them. They are blown back onto a large rocky wall on the outskirts of town, and we quickly swoop upwards before Stoic can get a hit in. The storm is so thick, and the sun is still down, but I notice that the sky is slowly turning pink.

We fly upwards, and then swoop down again. Again, her aim is spot on where she wants to be. Hiccup, unconscious; Stoic, worriedly shaking him. When she flies toward them, Stoic quickly takes an ax. My eyes widen, he throws; the ax rips a huge whole in the muscle of my upper wings; feathers fly everywhere, and the sun breaks over the mountains. The glow leaves my eyes, and the strength immediately leaves my body.

 

Crumpled in the snow, my eyes half-closed just as Stoic recognizes me. “…Alex?”

 

“Hiccup…” my voice cracks, sighs, and my eyes close all the way.

 

~*~*~

 

**Hiccup**

 

“Unh... Oh…” Hiccup’s head throbs uncontrollably as he attempts to sit up, but the dizziness and exhaustion keep him down. “Hey, son…” Stoic walks over, sighs, and sits in a chair next to his son. “…How’re you doing?” Hiccup half-heartedly smiles as he looks at his father and groans, “About as good as you, if not worse. Ack! My head! Unh…” a new wave of pain exploded in his head when he tried to talk; he’s unable to move to cradle it, as the effort is too much.

He glances over at his father, a worried and pained expression on his face. “I’ll be all right. Its yer head I’m worried about.” The heavy yak-wool/leather cast on Stoic’s left arm and neck say otherwise, though.

It takes Hiccup awhile to register what had happened. “Is Alex…?” he flinched and groaned a little, but it wasn’t enough to make him yell. “She’s fine, if you entirely change what fine means. She’s still out, but she’s alive. She’s out in the shed; I made a fire for her and put a bed out there, so she’ll be fine.”

Hiccup couldn’t stay awake any longer, but he wanted to know why she was out there. Stoic could see the questioning look on his face. “The dragon is upstairs; she escaped a while ago while most of the Outcast were out watching the battle.” He replied, “Alex… outside…?” Two words were all he could manage with the pain in his head, any more than that and it would be too much pain to bear. Even two words, and his voice still cracked at the end.

“She still has her ice powers; they’ve toned down a lot since the battle, and everything she touches with her hands freezes. It’s very strange, and I want you to be safe and warm. She can be alone and safe, for now. I’ll go check on her, if you like.” Hiccup smiled in reply, his heavy eyes and bruised body too much to take for long.

 

“Go to sleep,” Stoic said as he stood up and walked toward the door.

Hiccup didn’t need to be told twice; he slept like a rock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I haven't been able to get to the library. Guys around here can be such idiots sometimes- that's all I'm going to say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very late chapter!


	4. Chapter 4- Flashbacks and Flashforwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex learns about the universe's gods and about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this on my Mom's phone. For a change, so I don't have a lot of time to talk. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 4

Darkness… Darkness everywhere.

Then, CRACK! A sudden bolt of lightning streaks across the thick, black sky, leaving a loud rumble of thunder in its wake. As I look up, a white bolt of light moves in a seemingly random pattern, lightning stemming from its tail.

Then, it fades, and a young man, clothed in a yellow, orange and white tunic lands on the small island that I’m sitting in. Upon closer inspection, he has one yellow ring and one white ring around both of his wrists; they seem to be floating above his skin. He also has white wings with yellow/blonde upper downy feathers; he makes sure I can see them easily by extending them slightly. I can see the lightning bolt pattern of white printed on his yellowish blonde downy feathers; I stare at them inquisitively.

He also seems to have this… incredible glow about him, not unlike the sun, but not quite that bright. He closes his wings after I have gotten a sufficient look at them, then we look at each other for a moment. He speaks after a few seconds; his voice rings out strong and true, and he simply says, “Do you know why you are here? Do you know why you have been Chosen?”

I blink up at him. “Chosen…? By who?” my voice has a small edge of fear to it, but the curiosity overpowers it. “The One who Knows, God. He knows everything and chooses who is eternal and who is not. He makes all decisions, all the time.” He stops to let me take this in.

“But, I thought God… made everything.” The man smiles down at me, a reassuring smile that erases all fear.

The man explained, “He made every human being and filled every mammal with knowledge and instinct, and also with immeasurable curiosity and caution. He gave every mammal its personality and it’s mental life.”

“Oh. Hmm.” I stood up, and noticed that the man was considerably taller than any normal human. About eight feet five inches, I’d say, I thought, examining him up and down in slight surprise. “I’m tall, aren’t I?” He gave a small chuckle as I nodded with wide eyes.

“You won’t be as tall as I am; in fact, you just might stay at your own height. But most likely you’ll grow at least a few inches, maybe two or three.” I looked at him curiously. He explains in a casual way, “The Man in the Moon keeps us updated on God’s whereabouts. He knows and chooses who are Guardians and other decisions about them.”

He continues, “But we need to focus on the present. Right now, in your physical respect-”

“You mean, I’m not awake?! This is so real, though!” I burst out. All this time I’d thought I was awake? It seems so real… I looked up at him, and listened as he explained.

“It’s called a ‘vision.’ A dream vision.” He persisted, “Anyway, I’ll give you the glow that makes you immortal. You’ll still be able to die if you get severely injured, but you won’t grow old. You’re fifteen, yes?”

I nodded my head bewilderedly. Suddenly, an explosion in the sky interrupted us. Fire erupted, and hot ash fell down onto our heads. The fire suddenly went out, and a flurry of red feathers revealed a woman of about 20 with wild, bright orangish red hair; she had warmth emanating off of her when she walked up closer.

She had a flame patterned dress, and her skin was very pink, while my skin was a pale, milky color.

She walked up and looked at the man. “Are you serious? You haven’t even introduced your name yet, let alone giving her the power she needs to fulfill her destiny!!” She softened her eyes and gazed down at me. “I’m Flare, and this is Thor. He likes to be fast and do things his own way, which isn’t always the best.” She gave a sideways glance at him, and continued, “I made everything hot. Volcanoes, light itself, the Sun, and many other things, such as stars. Thor here is the source of lightning you see erupting in the sky – as you could see earlier, he has a long, extremely hot tail and from it stems all of the lightning of the world.” My eyes widened as I realized how big this was – and as I learned his name, I remembered who the Vikings worshiped.

“I know. Awesome, right?” Thor waggled his eyebrows as Flare gave an exasperated look to him. “By the way, Thor is my son. He wasn’t one of the original four.”

I glanced at Thor, who smiled. Then I looked to Flare, wonderingly asking, “One of the… four?”

“Earth, Air, Fire, and Water.” She paused and glanced back at me, “What’d you expect? Eenie, meenie, miny, and mo?” Thor chuckled as I half-smiled at her, and she slyly smiled back.

Flare quickly got back to business, though. Clearing her throat, she explained, “Anyway, Air and Water married, Air was the man and Water was the woman, and their baby was the Ice element. After a few years, the baby boy, named Glacier, was trained. At four, the little toddler wasn’t much more than a snowflake, and as you can imagine the training was very difficult.” She paused, seeming to think on her next words.

“After a few more years of training, at seven Glacier made an escape. He landed in Iceland, a small, freezing island with people near the warmer ocean. He moved towards the outskirts, but a bone-knapper dragon tore him up and buried him for later. The dragon was very territorial and didn’t like anyone trespassing on his territory, especially humans. He didn’t have all of his chest bones, either, so he couldn’t roar and he was very frustrated for not having enough bones to be able to do so.”

I gazed at her questioningly. “umm… how do you even know the dragon’s feelings?” I asked. She smiled and replied, “I made everything hot, remember? So, dragon’s fire is one of them. Also, Earth is my best friend, and she made the dragon’s bodies, while God made their knowledge. They are much like humans, in a way, He says.”

Thor asked, “So, can you guess where you come in?” I thought for a moment, and then replied hesitantly, “I’m… the Ice element…?” Flare and Thor clapped, Thor whistled and Flare said sarcastically, “Give this girl a prize!” I guess they could tell I needed help with my self-confidence…

“So. What now, huh?” Thor stopped clapping, and so did Flare. “Well, we definitely don’t make the same mistake as last time. No training for you, but you’ll figure it out with time.”

“And now… for the glow. You’ll have a turquoise glow, very faintly, but still there. We’ll make it so that it’s not so noticeable, all right?”

I nodded, quite overwhelmed This is all new to me – I haven’t even heard of this in the Viking text books I read, I thought.

Abruptly another flurry of feathers intertwined with strong winds made us cover our eyes, and I heard a soft thump of landing in front of us. When the wind stopped and we moved our arms out of the way of our eyes, a man carrying a woman bride-style was standing there. The man set the woman down gently, and they both walked over, hand-in-hand.

“I’m Thalassa Water, but you can just call me Thala.” The woman introduced herself, then the man introduced himself, “And I am Noah Air. We will give you immortality.” I nodded slowly, kneeling down on the grassy ground.

They were slightly tall, but not as tall as Thor, for sure. In fact, Thalassa was somewhat short. She had a dark blue skirt and her short-sleeved shirt was gradient blue until it turned to a lighter blue at the top – not unlike the sea, with light being scarce toward the bottom, and more light at the surface. She also had blue and purple bracelets, not unlike Thor’s and pretty much everyone’s in this… vision.

I sat on my knees, and Thala and Noah walked closer to me; they gently touched my shoulder, and everything went black.

~*~*~

I was awake.

“Unh…” My eyes opened only half-way and slowly adjusted to the light from the bright, warm fire in the cabin, my head was pounding agonizingly, and-

my wings were still there.  
Great.

The pain in my now left wing seemed excruciatingly real, and it was horrible. My wing kind of just laid there limply next to the bed, falling in feathered cascades down the side of it. Then, the door swung open, and I moved my head to look at the source of the noise that made my head seem to explode with pain, then throb a few seconds later with a dull ache.

“So you’re awake? Great! Hiccup is sleeping, so I came over to check on you.” Stoic sat down on a wooden stool near my bedside, and I took his features in; a cast on his neck and his left arm, a tired face; I wondered how long it had been since I had been awake.

“How long has it been…?” I winced as a new wave of aching pain seemed to worsen. “You’ve been out for a couple of days. We thought you weren’t going to get up; you’re heartbeat was very slow, and we were worried. But now I’m glad you’re up. Hiccup is still healing, that kid is a fighter. He can sit up, but he can’t exert himself too much. He takes a lot of naps still, as he still has a concussion. We wrapped his head in some wool and leather to protect it. He got a pretty big gash on his other calf, not his thigh, but we’ve wrapped that up. But, how are you feeling?”

I stared at him, not believing he was actually talking to me about Hiccup, who he’d seen me wound. Granted, my ice powers had a lot of the blame, and that- weird spirit in the rock… so strange…

“Uh, kind of tingly. And my head hurts similar to Hiccup’s, no doubt. I could explain the wings and the…” I faltered, trying to gather up my courage. “The ice powers. But you’d probably tell me I was a nut and put me in the dungeon…”

Stoic just looked at me gently. “I wouldn’t put you into the dungeon without you having a reason to be a threat to my people and my son.” He said earnestly, “Take your time. Think on your words. I’ll be back in an hour or two to give you some food.” with that, Stoic stood and gave me a charcoal pen and a piece of paper to help me to think while drawing. I glanced at the paper and charcoal; obviously, Hiccup had told him about my drawing skill.

I smiled, and thanked him as he walked out the door.

~*~*~

As the two hours went by, I drew and thought, and drew and thought. I still couldn’t seem to formulate my words correctly, and I wished I could stop these weird voices from occurring inside my head. I noticed I could hear voices inside my head, a whole lot of them. Then, it would zero in on a person, say a few words, and then keep going. I could feel their location, but I couldn’t stop hearing it.

Eventually, it stopped completely on one person, but I kept expecting the voices to move on to the next group of people. But they didn’t.

I can’t control it. How am I going to get Anna to get out of here!? I have to… Oh; I’m so frightened and angry! Please Anna-

Then the thoughts stopped. They stopped for a few precious moments, but then only two words escaped her thoughts.

My sister.

A sense of dread filled me, my whole body. I couldn’t control it. I knew that voice. Where had I heard it? Oh, my gosh! Why can’t I remember?! My thoughts tried to unsuccessfully remember and wrap the thoughts together, to string a whole sentence together, a whole explanation. But I couldn’t.

After a few minutes of toil, I drew a picture. At first it was just a curvy line, then that curvy line started a whole new string of curvy lines; it was hair. Then, a face. Eyes. Nose. Mouth. I couldn’t stop my hand from drawing; a fearful but curious feeling crept over me, until it consumed me.

I wrote a name:

Elsa.

The letters were curvy but jagged at the same time, like ice. I stared at my drawing, wondering whether God had been toying with my subconscious. It wasn’t even me drawing it!

Or maybe it was Earth and God…?

I was so confused.

As I sat there, the fire went out; a quick, cold gust of wind knocked the warmth out. But it didn’t hurt when it started getting colder, and colder. Actually it felt… kind of good.

The wind came over to me, and flipped a few pages. Then my hand started writing.

Go

I looked at it. Go where?

To Aran

The words stopped, like it was expecting me to remember. But I sat there, my face totally blank. The wind blew by my face, and the last of the word made my gut do flip-flops.

Arandelle.

Sister. Arandelle. Elsa. Wha…?

My eyes went wide.

Elsa and Anna are my… sisters?

Suddenly, all of the memories flooded my mind. I didn’t have many, as I was only 3 when I was… adopted...?

I sifted through the memories as they came. A very bold memory came next, of me and Anna eating ice-cream at the table, and of our mother and father talking loudly in heated debate. I didn’t quite understand, but I could tell Anna was worried. “What is it?” I asked. But she didn’t answer; she picked me up and carried me (she was seven, I was 2, almost 3) and set me on her bed. “It’s… It’s going to be okay, all right?” she sniffled. She didn’t say anymore as she tucked me into bed.

The last memory, one in the middle of the night, was about the parents I remember from England.

Flashback ~

My mother shook me from sleep, and led me downstairs to the gates. “Mommy, where are we going? Are we going for a walk? Why did you wake me?” but my mother just led me out of the gates, and replied, “Hush, child. I am going to talk with you, alright?” She sighed heavily, and sat down on a park bench.

I climbed up the seemingly huge bench, and my mother helped me up onto her lap. “Now, I want you to listen very carefully, Iris.” I looked up at her, listening with all my will. I tried not to get distracted, because the urgency in her voice told me something. “Your sister… has a curse. It can be a blessing, but it will take work to make it become what she wants it to be.” I nodded. The frost? I didn’t see why it was a curse, it was fun. But I listened. “When your sister is frightened, her curse can kill people, slowly. But you have the mark of Water and Air, a mark so special it is only reserved for Gods.”

I looked down at the back of my hands; one mark, slightly lighter than my skin and pale blue, was a swirly mark that looked like something you would draw on paper to signal wind. The other mark was darker; it was bluish, so it looked like a strange-shaped bruise. It was shaped as a sharp, slippery fish tail. After I examined them, I looked back up at her, listening intently.

“The curse she bears is dangerous, but even more to you. It could kill you… almost instantly. You would freeze in about a minute, because you wear these marks. The curse isn’t forgiving in the realm of the Gods. We wouldn’t have enough time to heal you like we did with Anna.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Iris, I must protect you. But this isn’t within my power. So, your father and I have decided to give you to a family who will take care of you more than I ever could.” My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying. “But… I would have to leave? I don’t wanna leave!”

“Sweetie-”

“I don’t wanna leave! You’re my Mommy! And my sissies! And daddy! Where? Where am I going? Am I going far away?” I didn’t think I wanted to know, but I asked anyway.

“England; down the mountain and across the sea, away from the dangers here.” She replied gently. “Mommy!!” I wailed, crying. “I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay home and dance with snowmen in the ball!!”

“Honey… I’m sorry. I love you, and this is why we’re sending you away.” I jumped off her lap, landing hard on the pavement. “Then I’ll make it without you.”

“…And how do you plan on making that?”

“Sissy Elsa and Anna will take me! They love me!” I started back to the castle on unsteady feet, but Daddy saw and was ready to scoop me up into his arms. “We love you, too, Sweetheart.” He said gently. “And you will come back someday.”

My eyes widened. “When’ll I be back?” Daddy smiled calmly. “When you will need your sister’s help. You’ll see.”

End Flashback~

My simple three-year-old happy-go-lucky mind slowly faded away, and things got more complicated. I stared at the ceiling, then slowly sat up again and wrote my old name, Iris, next to Elsa. Then I wrote Anna in happy go lucky, bouncy bubble letters.

I looked at the drawing of Elsa from the shoulder upwards more closely now; it was beautiful, the features were perfectly drawn. I knew I didn’t have that kind of skill, for sure. It was through one of the Gods. I closed the book just as Stoic came through the door, holding a bowl of stew and a piece of bread. He stood at the door, noticing the window open and the fire out.

“…Alex? Did you get up?” I shook my head. “It was windy… I guess.” He looked at me, kind of confused, and then set my plate on the small wooden head-table. “So…” he paused, then asked, “are you feeling any better?” I sighed, “Yeah, if you could change the definition of better. My wing still hurts, and my head is still hurting, but not as much as before.” He smiled at me, and then inquired, “would you like to go see Hiccup? He can help with your wing, I think.”

I replied, “Um, sure. Can you hold my uh… wing? Just so it doesn’t drag and get splinters. Don’t touch the injured part; you can hold the tip of the muscle, instead.” I slowly stood up, and the wing dragged up onto the bed. Incredibly with those huge hands, he didn’t touch the bloody part, only the tip, just like I told him. I closed my other wing and tried to lift my other wing up (but cringed slightly) so he didn’t have to carry the huge thing.

He noticed, and smiled lightly. “It’s alright, Alex. I’ll be fine without you hurting yourself.” I let my wing drop, and my face visibly relaxed. We walked out, getting many confused faces from the others. Some cowered, others glared. I just looked away, and didn’t make eye contact; though, I did make some puzzled side-glances to the ones who were glaring.

“I take it the people didn’t take it as well as you and Hiccup?” I inquired as we walked into the house, starting up the steps to Hiccup’s room. “Yes… well, we’ll worry about that later. My son looks to be still sleeping; I’ll let you sit on the couch here, near his bed.” He gestured to the wooden bench. “Make yourself at home. I’ll have dinner up in a few hours.” He excused himself from the room and left.

I wasn’t paying much attention, however. Hiccup looked horribly beat up; his other leg that he hadn’t lost was in a thick wooly cast; apparently Stoic had thought it best to let it heal instead of just taking the whole leg off. His head was also thickly wrapped; his bangs were pushed to the side, above his cast, and the padding pillow below his head was made of soft rabbit and yak fur, with chicken downy feathers inside to give it padding (I could see a few sticking out of the corners).

I put my head in my hands, wishing it didn’t have to happen. He… he just looked horrible. Beat up, not to mention stressed; obviously, the bags around his eyes showed that. The thing was, I couldn’t stop beating myself up about it. I knew I had been possessed by something; I have no idea what, though.

A few tears trickled out of my closed eyes. I did this. That’s what everyone thinks. Now what? How am I going to get out of this predicament? If Hiccup thinks the same thing, I’d die. Waste away. But if the people push me out of the village before I heal, then what? I’ll be stuck in the woods, without a working wing, without a boat, doing absolutely nothing but-

“Alex… Are you okay…?” I looked up, my eyes slightly red from oncoming tears. “Hiccup? You’re awake?” I sighed a sigh of relief, but stopped mid breath, looking at him apprehensively. Then I figured I’d answer his question, and worry about him trusting me afterwards. I let out the rest of the breath quickly. “I’m alright; my head hurt for a while there, and my wing… well, it’s a wing,” I half-chuckled, and continued, “I can’t move it, as it hurts too much to do anything. It still aches, even when I don’t move it.” I glanced at my wing, still on the ground. I slid over and lifted the rest of it up onto the couch.

It was still bleeding pretty badly; Stoic had cleaned it thoroughly, but still it insisted on bleeding. “No one knows wings better than you, and I figured- well, Stoic figured- you’d know how to bandage it. It’s really pretty round like a dragon wing, but more like an owl than a dragon in that it has feathers.” I gazed at him hopefully.

Hiccup moaned slightly, reaching up to hold his head. He paused for it while the pain seemed to subside. “Okay…” paused again. “I have my good days and my… my bad days. This is one of my bad days… possibly tomorrow, I can help... Today, I can barely talk, let alone make a wing…cast…” he winced, holding his temple.

“I really hope you get better.” I paused. “For now, do you still trust me? You can take your time answering. I’m patient.” Hiccup rubbed his head more, and then relaxed for a minute before answering. “It would be helpful… if you’d explain what happened…”

I hesitated. “Umm… you have to have an open mind here, okay?” Pausing, I figured this might be better to wait until tomorrow. “Actually, I think it would be better if I explain it tomorrow. You’ll probably have questions.” We sat in uncomfortable silence for about a minute until Stoic came with dinner.

“Hiccup, you’re up!” Stoic came over and set two plates on the bedside table, in between the couch and his bed. “Have some dinner. Some light fish and I traded a few of our weapons with Trader Johann for two pounds of rice. Astrid threw in a few of hers, too. She wanted me to tell you, and to say I hope you and Alex heal soon. They are out on a patrol right now, searching the coasts for Berserkers or Outcast. I think we’ve seen the Outcast a few times, trying to get in. But they haven’t been successful, yet.”

Hiccup nodded. “Tell Astrid thanks.” He sighed. “I’ll have a bite… or two.” He attempted to sit up, and managed to prop himself up with his arm and eat with the other arm. “Not a good day?” Hiccup shook his head to Stoic’s question while chewing. He finished the rice and had a few bits of fish. Then his arm collapsed, and he lied down and slept.

“Did you tire him out?” I just shrugged to Stoic’s question. I was starting to feel a bit sleepy myself; it was almost sunset… I might draw for couple hours, and then go to bed once it becomes dark.

Stoic lifted my huge wing up, and we walked out the door and back into the shed. I opened up the window as Stoic asked, “So no fire?” He looked at me, puzzled. It would get colder when the sun went down, but I wouldn’t care. “I would prefer no fire, yes.” I settled my wing on the slightly taller table; Stoic had found it in storage for me, I guess.

He looked at me strangely. “What is going on with you?” He asked bluntly. “I’ll tell after I get some sleep… I’m beat.” I set my head on the pillow and was out like a candle.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Banished... to Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex leaves Berk for Arendelle, and exchanges a tearful farewell with Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! A new month, a new chapter, as promised. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

I didn’t know at first what woke me up the next morning; it was early, the sun just peeking up over the horizon. I sighed and rubbed my head for a while, trying to get it used to the sounds of the morning. A rooster over the hill kept doing his dance and then… cockadoodledoooo!!!! Cockadoodledoooooooo!!! Cockadoodledoooo!!

It was so annoying, that eventually I just closed the window. Thankfully I was feeling a bit better today; my huge wing still hurt. But my head was doing much better. As it got used to the normal sounds, the pain was reduced to a dull ache.

Hmm... I wonder… I lifted my wing, but the pain didn’t come. Lifting it higher would cause a dull ache to come on, and as I lifted it even higher it became unbearable. I let it flop down towards the ground; fortunately, I could keep it just barely above ground without any help. I smiled to myself despite the circumstances, and happily went to greet Stoic and Hiccup, hoping to the gods he could make a cast for my muscle damage.

As I walked over, though, I sped up as I realized that the people were attempting to surround me. The people were glaring at me; they quickly surrounded me. I tried to find an exit, but wherever there was a hole in the wall of people, someone moved to fill it. Eventually there was a huge crowd surrounding me, and I asked quietly, “…What do you want?” 

“We want you to leave.” Said one man, obviously the leader. “You hurt my only daughter!” cried another woman in agony from the middle of the crowd. Many similar cries from other people met my ears. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Abruptly I realized the crowd was closing in, and growing louder and louder with a demanding chant: “LEAVE! LEAVE!” I glanced down at my injured wing, wishing I could fly. 

Unexpectedly, the crowd quickly parted to reveal the path to the forest. I looked down, and then disappointedly looked at all of them. “…You want me to leave?” I asked softly. They all nodded, saying the chant one more time, “LEAVE!” I said, slightly more confident, “Then at least give me a sporting chance. Let me heal.” They talked amongst themselves, and then dispersed, still giving me dirty looks. 

I sighed heavily in relief, looked around at the dispersed crowd, and continued to the Chief’s house.

~*~*~

I walked in when Stoic invited me in after I knocked on the door. I asked, attempting to make conversation of something other than myself, “How’s Hiccup? How are you?” Stoic replied with a dismissive wave, “What’s important is Hiccup, but I’m doing okay. I see you’re doing a bit better with your wing! Go ahead and see about that cast with Hiccup. He’s doing better today, after a good night’s rest.” Stoic gestured toward the stairs. Glancing warily at the warm heat of the dancing fire-hearth in the middle of the room, I continued upstairs and closed Hiccup’s bedroom door as quietly as possible.

“Hey, Alex.” Hiccup said quietly. He was sitting near his desk, gazing at my first drawing that I had ever made; the drawing of me standing next to my dragon, my hand on her back. Then he turned through my other “first” drawings; the waterfall diving flying drawing, a lake drawing, and a forest drawing. “You’re really good at drawing, you know.”

“Thanks,” I replied, equally as quietly, “A lot has happened since then, huh?” He turned to look at me, but mostly my newfound wings. “That’s for sure.” He paused and looked back at the drawings, almost longingly. “I didn’t realize horrible things could happen so quickly.” I looked down regretfully at my fur boots that Stoic had left in the shed for me that morning. I took a deep breath. “I’ll explain, but like I said yesterday, you’ll need a very open mind.” I sighed and thought, I don’t see much of a point… I’ll be leaving when I heal anyway, but if he wants to know… here we go…

Hiccup was officially speechless. “There was a rock… that gave you these powers?” He took a long pause to think it over, then continued, “…And you couldn’t control your actions?” He just looked at me with this unbelieving look. “Look, I know it’s strange, and so weird, but after I got back, I had a vision.”  
“Okay, this is… Just stop, for a minute.” Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who was sleeping on his rock. “I need some time to think. How about I make that cast for you?” I gazed up at him with sparkling, anticipative eyes. “Oh, thank you! This wing has been killing me for the longest time!” 

He glanced warily at my wing, then back at me. “…Okay. Well, let’s just get this over with.” He got some canvas fabric from a back room, along with a splint for each side of my wing and some sheep wool from downstairs. He put them on his bed, and then continued to look at my wing. “Here, spread it out on the bed. I want to see its structure.” I nodded and he helped me to lift my wing onto the bed. I spread it out, slightly cringing at the effort. He felt the bone structure, noting something in his book and making a simple line drawing of the wing’s bone structure.

“Fortunately, your wing is more like an owl wing than anything else. I looked at and drew your wing’s bone structure, and it looks very similar to a snowy owl, just thicker bones and muscles.” He paused, and looked down at his book. I figured he was comparing his drawing to the wing, making sure it was the same. “I’m definitely glad it’s more like an owl wing than a Night Fury wing. Though I’m sure I could do it, I’ve never done the main, large Night Fury wing. An owl wing I’ve done a few times for birds I’ve found injured in the woods, but I’ve done chicken wings a lot more.” He felt around for bones, and then started the splint near the bone. This was to hold up the wool and a natural healing cream (consisting of different kinds of berries and milk cream to cool it down) that would soak up the blood and help it to heal. He explained this to me as he did it. Then we walked outside to the well, and rinsed some of the dried blood off; none of the people said a word, but gave me looks that said more than enough.

As we walked inside, Hiccup grabbed some wool and some natural healing cream and we started upstairs. He had me spread my wing out onto his bed again, so he could continue. Spreading the milky blue cream directly on the wound helped, and I sighed in relief. He then spread some of the mixture on a thick piece of wool, and put it on the side that was bleeding. It quickly soaked up a lot of the blood, and he had to get another piece and more cream to put on it. Then he got some canvas, parted my secondary feathers, and tied the canvas on in between them to help keep the wool on. 

“You’ll need to change that every few hours at first. When it starts to stop bleeding, then we can start doing it every day instead of every few hours.” He took a breath, and sat down on the bed. Holding the extra weight of the wings, he offered, “Here, I’ll help you get downstairs. Dad will help you the rest of the way to the shed.” 

“Why can’t I stay here, Hiccup?” I glanced over at him from my place on the bed. Standing up, I continued, “You guys put a bed in here so that we could hang out together. What happened?” Hiccup pointed at my wings and said, “That happened. When you… grew wings, Dad thought it best to keep you outside. Now you have ice powers that you can’t control very well, especially when you sleep.” Hiccup smiled at me. “Don’t worry. When I heal a bit more, you’ll be able to come in whenever we’re both awake. You might take longer to heal, though.” 

I grimaced. “Uh… speaking of healing…” I paused, and Hiccup asked in a slightly annoyed tone, “What’s the problem now…?” I sighed, regretting I ever said anything. “The villagers want me to leave when I heal. They surrounded me, saying leave, and then they parted so I could see the path to the forest.” Hiccup asked, “What did you do?”

“I just asked them to give me a sporting chance. I don’t know if they’ll hold out very long, though. A month at the most.” Hiccup shook his head as we walked down the steps. “They’ll have to wait longer. It’s going to take double that for you to heal, at least.” I cringed. Oh goodie. This is going to be fun. I might have to stay in the shed the whole time, just in order to stay safe from the villagers.

I just said sarcastically, “Wonderful.” Stoic walked over from the kitchen in the back. “Why the long faces?” Hiccup shrugged sarcastically, “Oh, I don’t know. Seriously, Dad? Look at us!” Stoic retaliated a little at the remark. “I think you need some rest. You’re getting cranky.” He paused and looked at me for a moment. “But no, I heard you two talking. There’s more to it than that.” 

Hiccup was looking pale. He sighed, and started to say something, but I interrupted him. “No, Hiccup. You go upstairs and get some sleep. Let me explain.” Hiccup looked at me thankfully, and handed Stoic the heavy wing. As he clomped upstairs, his feet heavy, I started to explain. “The villagers want me-” 

“Hold on. I’ve got to make sure Hiccup makes it to his bed without passing out and hitting his head on the floor.” Stoic interrupted as he quickly went and checked on Hiccup. He was dragging his feet, and looked about to pass out. He had only made it halfway to his bed. Stoic picked him up and set him gently on his bed, as Hiccup went limp and was out. Stoic walked down the steps. I had sat down on one of the chairs farthest from the fire, and was looking at the fire warily. It reflected in my eyes; Stoic walked over and stood on the opposite side of the fire. “So. What happened?”

“The villagers want me to leave. They crowded around me, made a wall and chanted ‘leave.’ I told them to give me a sporting chance, to let me heal, but I doubt they’ll wait long. They want me gone; into the woods, out of the village. Honestly, I don’t blame them.” I sighed ashamedly. “I didn’t do it, though. Hiccup will tell you tomorrow, honestly I’d rather not explain again. It was hard enough once.” Stoic nodded gravely, and led me out to the shed. I slept soundly.

Hiccup explained the next day, while I was still sleeping. I woke up to Stoic’s loud slamming on the door, and he shouted at the top of his huge lungs, “You WHAT?!” I groaned, slamming the pillow on top of my head. “Stoic! Leave me alone! Go ask Hiccup!” Stoic made a serious face. “He doesn’t know what I’m about to ask you.” I made a loud moan, and rolled over to face Stoic, making a point of dropping the pillow on the dirty floor. More than a little annoyed, I said through clenched teeth, “What. Do. You. WANT?!”

He made it fast, so he could get the heck out of there. The frost was starting to climb the walls, and the windows frosted over. “Did you see Thor?” I slapped my head in exasperation. “I swear, Vikings and their Gods! That’s the first thing they think of. Yes. I did see Thor. Now, would you please let me sleep in peace!?” Stoic opened his mouth to say something else, but thought the better of it. He walked away, saying, “Never mind.” He closed the door and walked away, but I could sense there was something else on his mind. He had wanted a description of Thor. Well, he’s going to have to wait until I get my beauty sleep, I thought sleepily. But, I figured the better of leaving the door open to the public. I got up, rather slowly, and trudged over to the door of the shed. My feet felt the refreshing coolness of the frost (that I had made from being angry) as I locked the door from the inside.

~*~

The weeks passed by very slowly, with no attacks to us by Berserkers or Outcasts (thankfully). After a month and a half, my wing was fully healed, with just a scar and slow-growing feathers showing where the huge gash had once been. Hiccup had been getting better as well, and was surprised by my fast recovery. 

One day, when Hiccup was changing out the cast, he smiled at my distracted face. I was looking out the window, but mostly at the fluffy clouds, once again broadcasting a wonderful, sunny-bright but flightless (I thought) day. He had noticed my restlessness after the first month, as I kept staring longingly at the sky. I didn’t know why, but I had this- this need to fly, and it reminded me of Toothless in the morning, wishing Hiccup would hurry up and get ready.

Hiccup touched my shoulder, then, pointing to my wing, said happily but in a taken-aback tone, “Hey, look! Your wound is gone!” I looked over and exclaimed, “Really?!” a little more excitedly than I intended, but the instinct was so strong. I lifted my wing, which I could now maneuver normally. 

“Oh my goodness, Hiccup!! It’s gone!” I jumped up and ran out, without waiting for Hiccup’s bill of approval on my health. I knew I was fine, I could feel it! Running down the stairs, Stoic looked over to see my fleeting body, running down the stairs and jumping out into the fresh air, which was about to become even fresher and windier! I grinned, ran down the steps to where I wouldn’t hit my wings against something. I lifted my wings, my grin got even wider, jumped up, and…

WHOOSH!

My wings pushed powerfully against the still air. Time seemed to slow, and everyone stopped and stared at my wings, and as soon as take-off was accomplished, time sped back up and I flew. Like a bird. 

Let me say that again: I FLEW like a BIRD.

I was so happy to be in the air, I didn’t realize that technically speaking, a human isn’t supposed to be flying. It isn’t physically possible. But, I reminded myself, I’m not technically human, either. I’m a god in training, and windy cold snowy element magic would be my specialty.

I glided for a while, just enjoying the view from above. Still grinning madly, I flapped my wings and called my dragon by whistling and calling her name, which I’d just made up that second. It came to me so quickly I flinched. “Pearl! Pearl!! Peeeeeaaarl!!!” I whistled again, as loudly as I could since I was so high up.

My beautiful dragon bounded out of Hiccup’s house, and took off flying. She glided gracefully next to me, and tilted her head curiously. “I called you Pearl because your shiny seal skin reminds me of this blue pearl necklace that my best friend gave me, and because of your origins. Do you like it?” newly-named Pearl nodded and grinned a toothless smile. I flew above her, then quickly pulled in my wings and landed on her back. She lost a couple feet with my landing, but we were going to land anyway.

We glided in a circle while descending, and finally landed in front of Hiccup’s house. “That was quite a show. You looked really happy up there.” Hiccup seemed to have conflicting feelings. “What’s the ma-” I stopped. “Oh.” Pausing, I mumbled unhappily, “I have to go now, don’t I?” I swear, the people around us (who were on their way to the town square from the great hall after lunch) perked up, while Hiccup and I got gloomier. 

Stoic had come out of the house with Hiccup, and now he rested a large hand on his son’s shoulder. “Once she gets control of her powers, she can come back. However, until then, she’s still a threat to everyone on the island. It’s for the best, son.”

I looked to Stoic, as the villagers were starting to stop and make a crowd. “Let me just have one more short conversation with Hiccup. I haven’t been able to think correctly, but now I need to explain something to him.” Stoic looked down, slightly impatient. “Make it quick.” He said gruffly.

I dragged a dazed Hiccup over into the house to be private. I sat him down next to me near the fire. “I’m going to make it as fast as possible, okay?” Hiccup nodded, not looking me in the eye. “Hiccup, look at me when I’m talking to you!” Hiccup looked up at me.

It was then that I realized he was crying. 

A tear had streamed down his cheek, and he sniffled. “I’m coming back, you silly thing! You’re such a wimp!” I teased. Giggling slightly, I wiped his tears away and smiled at him warmly. “How can you smile at a time like this?!” he asked, slightly frustrated. “Because I can see you anytime you like.” 

“…What?”

I explained, “I’ve figured out how to make visions in a person’s mind. I’ve only done animals so far, such as deer and dragons, even Toothless, but I can come to you in your dreams. It might be a bit fuzzy at first, and it’ll probably be only a few minutes, but I’ll be able to see you. Don’t worry! I’ll be back and in person before you know it.” I could tell he almost cried even more, this time in joy, but he just sniffled and hugged me tightly. “I think I’ll even have a teacher to help me.” I said over his shoulder. We hugged warmly for a minute, though it seemed more like an hour. Neither of us wanted to let the other go. 

When he finally did let go, I looked at his red puffy eyes. He looked down, his smile disappearing. I took off my pearl necklace that reminded me of Pearl and my boyfriend back in England. I gave it to him, and said, hoping to cheer him a little, “Here, take this. This was my best friend’s necklace. He gave it to me for my birthday after spending all of his hard-earned money on it. I’m going to trust you to keep it and my dragon safe for me. Will you?” Hiccup nodded and said quietly, “I promise I will.” 

I leaned in for a gentle kiss. Pecking him on the cheek, I promised softly, “And I promise I’ll come back.” He looked up at me, his hand at his cheek in the place I had kissed him. I stood up from the bench, he stood, and we walked out together. One last, quick hug and the people stepped back to give me room to take off. I looked back at Hiccup as I extended my wings, gave a quick wave with a smile, ran and took off. My wings powerfully flapped, finally settling for gliding above the sea. I looked back at Berk. It felt like I was tearing a part of me out, my best friend, my dragon who I couldn’t bring with me, and a cold, wet rocky place I’d come to love with all of my heart.

I didn’t want to leave, but I’d be back physically within a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original FF.net Notes:
> 
> A/N: I’m so glad I’ve gotten so far with this story. I’m going to finish this one before I start another one so that I don’t get distracted. Well, Read and Review, please!! 
> 
> By the way, why is no one reviewing? I mean, I’ve gotten a couple reviews, but I’m kind of confused as to why there are barely any reviews. Is there anything I should change to make it more interesting? Are people just not interested? At least give me a review as to what is wrong. Not enough description? Too much description? Am I focusing too much on fan characters? I mean, I can’t exactly fix the latter, but it would be nice to know. Just let me know so I can figure out if I can fix it, and how, if I can.
> 
> EDIT Oct. 5: I did get a few kudos, but I’d like to know what you liked or disliked about this fic! Give me some comments, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks!  
> ~Happy


	6. Chapter 6 - Arandelle and the Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex finds Arendelle and her sisters, but gets caught in the problems of the climax of their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ...Did I skip last month's chapter? Sorry if I did. I've been a bit scatterbrained lately. Plus I've been busy with school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

_This wind is killing me!!_ I thought, as I struggled to keep myself aloft with the howling fast wind. I crazily moved my wings about to keep the wind under my wings. The snowstorm had picked up considerably in speed and thickness, and if I struck my arm out directly in front of me, I couldn’t even see my hand at the other end.

If I flew any higher, I wouldn’t be able to keep the howling wind under my wings, and if I flew any lower I’d run into the trees. Eventually I settled for landing in a snowy clearing in the thick forest. The deep snow came up to my knees, completely covering them. As soon as the snow touched my skin, though, it was instantaneous relief.

I made snow angels with my wings, and thought, _I love my wings…_ Mostly because the happiness and relief emanating from them was completely wonderful, but also because I was making literal snow angels! I chuckled to myself, but it came out as a loud, jovial laugh. When I realized I couldn’t stop laughing, I just rolled with it until someone said – “H-hello? Are you okay?” I whipped my wings in to hide them inside my vest, and sat up, my eyes glowing. Literally, they were glowing a dazzling, neon blue – I noticed it when the glow cast onto the bright, white snow. It was like my whole body was in heaven!

When I didn’t answer, just blinked at her and kept on giggling, she walked up to me and said, “Have you had too much wine?” That snapped me out of it. My wings were tightly tucked into my warm vest, so I hoped she hadn’t seen them (I had tucked them in as soon as I heard a voice – I wasn’t that high on snow and cold). My eyes lost their glow, and I replied, “No… I just- I love the snow I guess.” Standing up, I tucked my primary feathers into my warm, fleecy vest. When I looked up, I immediately noticed that her hands were glowing an icy, whitish blue. I couldn’t keep myself from staring at her hands until she spoke again, and then my eyes flew up to her face.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well, I guess I should be leaving– the town of Arendelle is to the southwest of here, if you’re looking for somewhere warm to retire.” She sounded slightly resentful, like something bad had happened to her – and she obviously didn’t want to talk about it, judging by her tone.

Did the extent of my powers go so far as “cold” human feelings? I didn’t think so, but I assumed I would find out eventually. I just thanked her and walked around her. When she had left the clearing and was too far away to hear a pair of huge wing strokes hitting the ground, I went back to the same clearing (there weren’t many clearings that were big enough for me to take off with my huge wings), extended my wings, and flapped them hard – then, using the cold wind, I was able to get very high – high enough to see the town in the distance, slightly to my left.

I made my way to the town, landing before a person could tell if I was a bird or something bigger. I tucked my wings and feathers into my vest, and walked into town, hoping no one would notice a young girl walking the streets on her own late in the evening.

I didn’t know what she had been talking about – it was freezing here! The frozen snow on the pavement was slippery as ice, and I had a hard time keeping my balance. Eventually I slipped completely – as I went down, I tried to catch myself but my hands were behind me trying to keep my balance, and they didn’t get there fast enough. I hit my head on the cold pavement, and I wasn’t able to get up. Too dizzy and lightheaded to get up on my own, I just waited until the dizziness faded.

Unfortunately, it didn’t go away, and I figured it wasn’t going to anytime soon. Thankfully, a nearby guard noticed me, and helped me up. Not that I was going to freeze anytime soon – it probably took extreme conditions and prolonged contact for me to freeze – but it would be nice if I could get up and get something to eat sometime soon.

“What are you doing out so late, young lady?” He asked as he helped me up. “Oh, just taking a stroll,” I answered nonchalantly, “I couldn’t sleep, so I just got up and started walking.” He gazed at me, slightly confused. “...You do know that the housing and farming districts are fairly far from town, correct? You’d need a horse and cart in order to get here.” I blushed, not knowing what to say. “Uh…”

We just kind of stood there for a moment, awkwardly, until he said, “You don’t want to tell me how you got here. That’s fine.” He paused, thinking. “How about I take you up to Prince Hans, and he can find you a room until the morning?”

I blinked up at him, and nodded, silently. My head was swimming in dizziness, and I was having a hard time thinking. I couldn’t even look up at him – he looked like triplets, and the floor was spinning. I had to lean on him ever more, and by the time we had gotten to the gates, I felt ready to pass out. I managed to stay awake until we were inside, but eventually I couldn’t hold on to the thread of solidness in my spinning world.

Everything got dark. I had passed out.

~*~

In the darkness of unconsciousness, a bright, neon-red light was seen at the other end of a tunnel. Eventually, the light got bigger, and bigger, until my headache was a sharp, concessive explosion in my head. Eventually it got so huge that I was literally screaming in my sleep. After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally able to wake up, after the pain had subsided a bit. I wasn’t screaming, but I was still very uncomfortable - uncomfortable enough to be moaning.

“Unh… Unh…” I had to open my eyes very slowly, just so that the pain wouldn’t get worse. As I very slowly opened my eyes, my headache slowly disappeared completely, and I could see straight. I slowly sat up, experimenting, and no ill effects followed. _At least I’m somewhat mobile,_ I thought, putting my hand in front of my face and counting them in my head, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Not fifteen. Good.

I swung my legs around, watching them. Still, nothing happened. There was a raging blizzard outside, and I pondered on whether or not I would be able to get out of the castle soon. I rested my hand on the arm of the sofa, ready to steady myself if need be. I felt very heavy, like I hadn’t gotten very good sleep. I slowly stood up – I wobbled, but stayed standing, and the heaviness slowly left. I let go of the sofa, and still was able to stand. I slowly took a step, then another, then another, until I was walking a normal pace.

Nothing bad happened. So what was that dizziness and headache about?

I walked out of the room, and found Prince Hans talking to someone. I saw him, but he seemed to be busy. I could hear him saying something.

“I already have.” I scrambled back into my room, wondering what he was talking about. Peeking around the corner, he seemed to see me out of the corner of his eye. I quickly pulled my head out of sight. He didn’t shrug it off, and I could hear his footsteps stomping towards me. I hastily glanced around for a hiding space, but I was only halfway there when he saw me.

“You! I thought you were sound asleep, unconscious from hitting your head on the ice!”

I just stared at him, like a deer in the headlights. He stomped over to me, and I ran for the window. But, realizing it was still storming outside (and as such could never survive in as heavy a blizzard as the one outside), I let myself be dragged and thrown inside the room next door.

“And let that be a lesson to you! Never listen in on another’s conversation!” He slammed the door and locked it tight. I felt a presence behind me, and so turned around to look.

It was a young woman with blonde hair, looking freezing and pale. “Are you-” I was cut off in pure surprise when - get this - a _snowman_ came walking out from behind the couch. “Hi, I’m Olaf! Well, at least we have a roommate, right, Anna?” She just shivered in response, managing a shaky, “s-s-s-sure…” The fire-hearth was lit with a warm fire, and I glanced at her, then back at the fire – then back at her, in realization. “Are you – Princess Anna?” I asked. She nodded, still trembling with cold. By this time, I knew Hans had meant, “I already succeeded in imprisoning you, and leaving Anna to die.”

“This definitely isn’t the way I was hoping to meet you…” I muttered under my breath. “I’m Alexandra, adopted daughter of Benjamin and Leah Anderson of England.” She just nodded, then she held out a quivering hand, a sign that meant “nice to meet you.” I took it and shook it gently, smiling at her.

Suddenly, a pillar of ice formed and shattered the window – then the door. I stood up, and, Olaf helped Anna up. I wrenched the door off its hinge and tossed it aside, and motioned the two through. I asked, “What kind of a snowstorm is this?!” as we hurried down the hall, icy pillars forming and striking through the walls and ceiling.

“It’s Anna’s sister, Elsa. She can’t control her ice powers, and Anna was struck by one of her ice blasts. She’ll literally freeze if we don’t get her to Kristoff, her true love.” Olaf hastily briefed me, as we hastily went as fast as we could with Anna in her freezing condition.

Suddenly, we were trapped. The pillars coming in on all sides, Olaf noticed a window, and said, “Hey! We can get out here!” The window shattered from my breaking it with a kick, and we slid down the snow, onto the roof, then landed on the ground. It was hard to see through the snow, and for some reason I couldn’t control this storm. I had a feeling it wasn’t a normal storm – that much I already knew, though, for this one was summoned with Elsa’s magic.

We made our way to the direction that Kristoff was making his way to our destination. Olaf pulling Anna along, and I was making encouragements. But then, when we got out into the open, Olaf was whisked away by the wind. He yelled, “keeeep goooooing!” as he was pulled away by the wind. I tried to pull her along, but an internal force drove me back, with explosive pain in my legs and head – so much so that I fell down, world spinning and the swirling snow not making it any better.

_< You may not interfere with Godly affairs.>_

It was the same voice from before – the one that had been in the rock and then controlling my body. I screamed, “Who the hell are you?!” She (it? again, it had no gender that I could discern) answered with dignity.

_< I am a creation of Earth’s – to keep order within the second generation of gods, and to carry out orders of God with all beings. I am a spirit, one that no one can see with the naked eye – nor can one detect me with any of the five senses.>_

I cried, slamming my fists down onto the ice, “Why must the gods hate me so?!”

_< We don’t hate you. We want to prepare you, and do what’s best for you to ready you for the future.>_

I looked up at Anna, completely ignoring that statement (for I knew what would happen if I snapped back – she’d just create more pain in my head). She had made her way toward the middle of the fjord, hoping to find Kristoff, and I could barely see her with how thick this unnatural storm was.

After about ten minutes of frustrated silence, my hands curled into fists and my teeth clenched, I vaguely noticed two forms standing off to my left through the snowflakes on my eyelashes and the heavy snowstorm. One was obviously a woman, and the other had a sword in hand. He was talking to her, though I couldn’t hear the words that were said over the howling wind in my ears.

After he was done, the woman stumbled, her hand to her mouth. She then fell down on her knees, and the snow just… stopped. Not stopped, as in, stopped snowing, but stopped as in the snowflakes literally froze in their places.

I poked one that was near where I was sitting, and it melted on my hand. I still couldn’t move, as I knew my legs would have another sharp pain attack - I could still feel the spirit’s presence in my head.

I could now see the two clearly. I also could see Anna, who wasn’t far off. Kristoff was running as fast as he could, but probably wouldn’t get here fast enough.

The man who had been talking to the lady (who I now figured was Elsa) looked to be Hans, To my surprise. Hans raised his sword to kill her, but I couldn’t do anything. The spirit rendered my throat unable to speak, to warn Elsa (or Anna, for that matter) and I felt like I had a very sore throat, and so could only whisper. I tried to think to the spirit. _What?! You want Elsa to die?! Are you completely heartless?!_

_< I kind of have to be to do this job – I just take orders and execute them. Now watch!>_

In the time that it had said that, Anna had made her way over to Hans. She jumped in front of him, put her hand up…

And froze.

In an instant, Hans’s sword shattered, and he was blown back. She looked like an ice statue, and I knew this was what Olaf had meant when he said “literally freeze.” I thought in anguish, _No!_

I watched helplessly as Elsa stood up, and cried, “No, no, no! Anna! No, no, please…” her tears dropped onto the ice, and as they did, the spirit left my body. I stood up, and made my way over next to Olaf. We just watched, sorrowfully.

Suddenly, I could see her cloak become unfrozen. _What…?_ Gradually, her whole body unfroze. Elsa stepped back when she noticed it, not realizing what was happening until it actually did.

Anna took a deep breath, then blinked at her sister. They both hugged, grinning gladly, then let go of each other a minute later. I looked down at Olaf as he exclaimed happily, “An act of true love broke the curse!” Elsa blinked at Olaf. “Love.” She muttered softly, looking down at her hands.

Something awoke in me, as well. Love was one part of the answer to melting my ice.

Now to find the other part.

Then, Elsa moved her hands, and the snow slowly came off the roofs in town, off the fjord, and eventually the icy fjord broke and rose up into the sky. She dispelled the ice and snow in one huge snowflake, waving her arms away from each other as the snowflake dispersed. A boat rose up out of the water, and caught us.

Hans had woke up by then, and was leaning on the side of the boat. Anna gave Elsa a look that said, “leave the honors to me,” and walked over to Hans. Hans exclaimed, “Anna! But you were dead!” Anna just glared at him and punched him, and he fell off the boat.

Elsa noticed Olaf was melting, and she made him a little snow cloud above his head. “Oh! It’s my own personal flurry!” He squealed in glee.

It was like a fairytale after that. I met Kristoff’s reindeer, Sven, and we hit it off nicely - I’d always loved animals, but not as much as Kristoff, as I wouldn’t be willing to “share” a carrot with Sven. That just… grossed me out. Anna got Kristoff a new cart for Sven to pull with a load of ice. Olaf explained that Kristoff was a ice seller up the mountain, and would come down during spring, summer and fall to sell ice. I just nodded, and watched Kristoff pick Anna up off her feet and whirl her around joyfully.

Hans went to jail, and three other power-hungry men who I didn’t know but had apparently helped in trying to kill Elsa were kicked out, never again allowed to trade with Arendelle.

I followed Olaf around, chuckling as he enjoyed every flower and every blossom he could get a whiff of. Later in the afternoon, Elsa made an ice rink in the town square, and we all skated to our heart’s content. I was very resistant to the idea at first (as slipping on ice was what started my being thrown into the whole catastrophe), but couldn’t help but give in to Olaf’s happy cheers and Elsa saying “I made this ice, so you’d better enjoy it!” I just laughed as she made some ice-skates for me out of ice.

After it got dark, Elsa and Anna invited me to stay at their castle. I nodded and said, “I would be honored!” Elsa chuckled and said, “Well, we have to make up for your being thrown into the mess, don’t we?” Anna smiled at me, and I remembered her from when I was small. The same, happy-go-lucky smile was plastered on her face as she glanced at me.

~*~

“Good night, Ir- Alex.” Elsa shook her head as she walked out of the room, and glanced back at me. “You just… remind me of a little sister I once had. She was adopted out of our family because of my out of control ice power – and what happened to Anna when she was smaller. But you need to get to sleep, so I’ll stop pestering you.” I was already under the covers and my eyes were drooping, so I just nodded gratefully and closed my eyes.

She turned the light off and softly closed the door. The moon out the window was full tonight, and I gazed out the window at it until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would like some feedback on this story! What did I write that you liked? What did I write that you didn't like? Let me know in the comments!


	7. REAL TALK FOR A SECOND, SORRY CAPS LOCK! Just realize this isn't an actual chapter! Just an Update on my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy's having issues with internet and writer's block.

**Okay, so I know I said I'd post one chapter per month, and I'm sorry. I'm having trouble getting to the library regularly, especially since parents have been busy with doctor's appts. and getting my Nana's trailer fixed. The only reason I got to come here today was because I walked, but because of the cold weather most of the time I can't do this every time. So, this fic is getting postponed until spring comes. Which is likely going to be late March or early April. Also, I've been working on other projects (with Twine and coding stories, look it up, it's a Interactive Fiction engine) as well, and my drive to continue writing this story has been toned down quite a bit because I've been writing/coding other things. I hope you all understand, it might take me a while to figure out what I want to do with this story. Hopefully by the time April rolls around I'll know. Anyway, I'll talk to you later! Hopefully in the next chapter.**

 

**~Joy~**


End file.
